


José & Vida : Reprise

by football83



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: A continuation of José & Vida's relationship following the conclusion of Paramour.Not sure how much life this has in it, just messing around at the minute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paramour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527060) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



“Vida, they’re for you” Cassie said as she signed for the most enormous bouquet of red roses she had ever seen.

“Thanks” Vida said modestly as she tore open the small envelope, ‘Thank you for a great 1st year, all my love, J xx’ 

She nodded to herself and placed the card back inside the envelope, “Shit” she whispered, but her assistant heard and immediately questioned if she was alright.

“Fine, I’m fine” Vida assured her, looking back down at her camera “Shall we get on?” 

Vida continued her day in an absent minded mood, Cassie had continued to ask if she was OK, and she appreciated the younger woman’s concern but it was becoming too much having her ask when she was anything but, “No” she snapped eventually, “I’m not OK, just drop it eh Cass?” 

She left the studio and walked down the street, determined to find a decent cup of tea somewhere in this place, she laughed to herself when she saw an A-board propped up outside a dilapidated looking cafe claiming ‘REAL English breakfast tea’. 

“You really serve proper tea?” Vida asked rudely the second she pushed open the wooden door, the peeling paint coming off on her hand.

“Yes” the older lady answered before reaching up for a porcelain mug and ripping open a tiny sachet containing a Twinings tea bag.

“Sorry….” Vida told the woman, “For being abrupt” 

The woman smiled and passed her the mug, followed by a small jug of fresh skimmed milk “Bad day?” 

“You could say that” Vida answered, before squeezing the life out of the tea bag.

She perched on a stool and watched as the woman cleaned an antiquated coffee percolator, “Quiet today?” Vida remarked, she was the only customer in the building. 

“Wednesday” the woman replied, “Half day” 

“Ah… so why are you open?” Vida asked.

“For the English…. people like you” 

Vida smiled warmly, “I really am sorry for being rude, your tea is great” 

The woman pulled up a stool next to her, Vida studied her face a little, she was around 65, tanned, with greying dark brown hair “A man?” she asked.

Vida raised her eyebrows “How did you know?” 

The woman pointed at the silver wedding band on her left hand “Your husband? What did he do?” 

Vida scoffed loudly, “He sent me two dozen red roses, because today is our first wedding anniversary” 

“Congratulations” the woman said, “But you don’t seem like you want to celebrate?” 

“He’s back home, in Portugal, I’m here and have been for the last 2 months, working” she explained, pointing at her camera “And…. I forgot” 

The woman’s eyebrows knitted together “You forgot your anniversary?” 

Vida nodded “Yep, too wrapped up in myself as usual” 

The woman suddenly took her left hand and touched her wedding band, following by her engagement ring “Beautiful, he must adore you” 

“He does” 

“You don’t feel the same?” 

“I’m not sure” she confessed for dramatic effect, then felt the tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes “I love him…. I love him a lot…. but this isn’t how I planned things” 

“You go home when?”

“2 weeks” she answered with a sigh, “Then he goes away for a month for work” 

Vida finished her tea and thanked the woman, “Take care camera lady” she said, making Vida grin as she walked out. 

Vida looked up at the infinite blue sky, in the searing Moroccan heat, her freckles were popping and her skin had turned a lovely light brown shade, she hadn’t worn make up for a fortnight and she felt physically invincible. Casablanca would be a tough place to leave. 

That evening, Vida ate and then retired to her suite, she sat on the balcony and dialled José’s number, she’d been summoning up the courage to admit that she’d forgotten their anniversary all day, they’d barely communicated the last few weeks, what with his commitments as well as hers but he’d never have forgotten today’s date. 

“Hi” Vida said, the sadness in her voice obvious to him.

“Hey, how are you?” he asked, getting himself comfortable on their marital bed back in Lisbon.

“José I forgot” she confessed, “And I feel like a complete letdown, I’m sorry” 

She heard him drink and then breathe out deeply “It’s fine, don’t worry, you’ve been busy” 

“The roses are just beautiful, thank you” 

He wondered why she hadn’t FaceTime’d him tonight, “The hotel wifi is down” she had told him, he accepted the explanation. 

“Vida…” he began, trying not to sound withering, but he was, he was tired of this “I don’t think I can wait another 2 weeks” 

“I’m working….there’s a schedule” she argued “You knew this” 

“I did, but I thought I could handle you being gone all this time, but I can’t Vida” 

“So fly to Casablanca in the morning” she barked, “It’s a quick flight, what’s the problem?” she jabbed when he didn’t reply instantly.

“We’ve had this conversation, you’re working Vida, you've always been straight with me on that subject, I can't prevent you from working" he paused, "Fuck....I need you, but it’s OK I will wait….” he knew any invite to where she was working had to be on her terms. 

An awkward silence followed, “Some anniversary eh?” she said sarcastically, her hand gripping her hair and alleviating her throbbing headache momentarily.

José laughed deeply and rubbed his forehead “I wish I could see you….” 

Vida remained quiet as he carried on talking, “I wish you were here, we’d go to Belcanto…”  
She smiled, that was her most favourite restaurant on the planet, they’d always be seated on the balcony, watching the sun set as they ate and drank, then they’d walk back down the cobbled street back to their apartment and sit out on the pool deck until it got cold. Occasionally falling asleep under the blankets he’d go inside to fetch, it was perfect.

Vida had laid back on the sun lounger as he spoke “10 weeks is too long…” he told her quietly, “I need you….” 

“I feel like a failure” she told him, “Nothing has gone to plan” 

“But that’s OK, we’re happy yeah?” he said, defending their situation - he hadn’t left United as planned, he’d waited to be sacked, they’d not had a child and Vida had made the final decision that she didn’t want that, they only element of their plans that they had both adhered to was moving to Portugal. 

José had anticipated a conversation like this for months, the child issue they’d come to terms with but personally, he regretted the way things ended at United, regretted having people turn on him - including Rui, he loved their life in Portugal, Vida’s relationship with her step children - he had no complaints. But she’d made the promise not to stay away for work, and she kept that promise for 10 months until Casablanca came along. He suspected she needed the break from him as much as she needed the job itself, she would never say that though but the stress had inevitably affected them both. 

“Are you happy?” Vida questioned, “Honestly?” 

“Honestly” he said defiantly “But, your job…..”

“I know” she interjected “I’ll slow down when I’m back” 

He sighed with relief, “Maybe I will get a flight, I should be with you” 

“That would be nice” Vida told him as she moved indoors and lay down on her bed, a feeling of regret pulsating in her veins - telling him in no uncertain terms he couldn't ever interrupt her work schedule was arrogant and selfish - José, to his credit always understood why he couldn't just show up when she was away on location, he deserved a medal for being so understanding. 

“What would be nice about it?” he asked with a romantic tone, ten weeks without his wife’s body next to him was like some awful penance, when he heard her audibly move against the sheets and release a subtle groan, he felt a stirring in his shorts “It’s been a while hmm?” he added, “Tell me what would be nice Vida…” 

She closed her eyes, they were so heavy and tired, “You, here, now…… your hands on me, speaking to me the whole time…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm’yeah, you gripping my hips as we enter my room, your fingers digging in, your body behind me…. your lips kissing my neck and jaw… your teeth grazing my skin, your tongue in my mouth…” 

José felt himself swell, “You’d like that?” 

“I would….. love that, I need that…” she told him, feelings of insecurity plaguing her.

“I’ll be there, this time tomorrow, how does that sound?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Good afternoon Sir, it’s a real pleasure to meet you” 

José smiled politely as he checked in, “Thank you, my wife organised the supplementary payment? For the room?” he questioned, not wishing for any awkwardness regarding the bill.

The receptionist, Maria nodded, her short blonde hair swishing as she double checked on the hotel’s booking system, frantically clicking as he waited with his luggage, “Yes, all paid for” she confirmed, “And your wife has arranged a few things for you, use of the private pool and sauna, followed by a massage in our Spa at 2:30pm, she said to advise she would be back around 4pm”

José grinned - the massage was massively thoughtful, “Perfeito, Obrigado”

He picked up his bag and waited patiently for the lift, taking his phone out of his pocket to text just one word followed by two kisses ‘Here xx’

Vida’s room was as opulent as it had looked via FaceTime, even more so in real life, lots of deep reds and golds, traditional ornaments adorned the large bookshelf which Vida had decided to use to house her many lenses for safe keeping. José perused the shelves, his fingertips brushed a couple of the lenses, one light meter and a thick leather strap - she had bought that on her first trip to Lisbon. He perched on the bed and looked at his watch, 1:30pm, an hour until his massage. God, he needed that, he was always tight following a trip on a plane. 

His phone pinged ‘Enjoy, see you later’ No kisses. She was busy, no big deal. José tossed his phone onto the king size bed and got changed into his swimwear, he grabbed a towel and went in search of the aforementioned private pool. 

“Did you make a reservation?” Vida asked Cassie as they started to pack up for the day, “Or just show up?” 

“Oh you need to book Vi, it’ll be rammed tonight” Cassie answered, Vida had spent all day trying to plan something to make up forgetting her wedding anniversary. 

Vida paused, bent down on her knees “Shit, I’m so crap at being a wife” 

Cassie stood and dropped her hand to her colleague’s shoulder “Nonsense, there’s always the hotel bistro, that’s pretty swanky… or room service? You have a balcony right?”

Vida nodded.

“Well then, order up some seafood, wine, sit out on the balcony, watch the sunset, fuck Vida, that’s damn romantic even if I say so myself!” 

Vida grinned, “See - I am pathetic at this stuff! Thanks Cass” 

The two women carted their gear to the back of the Jeep and Vida checked the time, “I did arrange a massage for him” she stated proudly “He gets really stiff after a flight” 

Cassie’s well timed arched eyebrow made Vida chuckle and she proceeded to throw a Speedlite flash at her back side as she bent over to load the last bits of equipment, “Ladies!” called Dom, the shoot director “Don’t break anything please” 

They rolled their eyes as he approached, “That flash is worth pennies, calm down” Vida jibed, slamming shut the Jeep’s back door, “Glad to see your sense of humour is back Vida, anything to do with that husband of your’s visiting?” 

Dom looked very pleased with himself, presumably he had been listening in earlier “Nothing gets past me love, just don’t be late tomorrow morning eh?” 

Vida leapt into the passenger side as Cassie fired up the Jeep, “Who does he think he is, my dad?” she snapped, “Little prick” 

“That’s totally his problem Vida ” Cassie commented as they sped off, Vida eyed her and let the comment hang in the air for a few seconds, “You mean, you and him… you know…had a thing?” she asked.

Cassie nodded, “In the first week, you were preoccupied so didn’t even realise and to be honest I’m still mortified….. so uncool” 

Vida took a deep breath as Cassie navigated the dusty, rocky dirt track “Well, at least one of us has been getting it out here” 

Cassie flashed her a look of mock horror “IT WAS ONCE!!!” She insisted, then added “You’ve got 8 weeks to account for when you get back to the hotel….Make sure to warm up first!” 

José had busied himself post-massage, walking down to a local taverna to source some decent wine, he did - but not without attracting some attention, a few locals and one photographer, he was honest, it was only local media but he told the guy outright “I’m visiting my wife who is on location here” when quizzed about where his work would take him next he smiled warmly and shrugged “Let’s wait and see” 

He sauntered back casually, catching a glance of himself in one of the store windows, he’d aged dramatically in the last few months at United, but today he looked like his old self again. Smooth, tanned skin, hair just the right length and neatly groomed, his usual style (that never changed), dark blue trousers paired with a short sleeved crisp white shirt, and those trainers he got as a gift from Armani just for entering the store in Barcelona, Vida mocked him about that, claiming he could have anything he wanted and never have to pay for it given the exposure he could promise the brands he wore. He laughed to himself as he approached the hotel, it was sleepy and arid, so hot that the locals stayed indoors at this time of day. 

“Your wife is here Sir” the receptionist informed him breezily, he thanked her as he walked past and towards the lift. 

He scalded himself for feeling just a little nervous, it was ridiculous - they were married for gods sake. They’d been together for far too long for him to feel so apprehensive, but the truth was he was deeply insecure about them being separated for so long - the longest time since they had been a couple. The lift pinged, bringing him out of his deep thought, “Here goes” he said to himself, he lightly knocked even though he had a key card, Vida pulled open the door whilst simultaneously jabbering to Cassie who had got the day’s shoot up on her MacBook. 

“Hey” he said with a semi-arrogant smirk, tilting the bottle of wine he’d sourced as though he deserved praise for it. 

Vida half panicked, half squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him hard, “Cass is here” she whispered, scraping her sharp nails down the back of his neck making him shudder.

“That’s OK” he told her, hands moving down her curves “We’ve got all night”

The women finished up work talk and José insisted Cassie stay for a drink, the three of them sat out on the balcony, the activity from yet another set of guests checking in turning the area from ghost town to Picadilly Circus in less than an hour, “Makes you wonder how they all afford it” Cassie stated as she looked down at them, “You know in Russia they paid him half a million for a day’s work Cass?” Vida said cheekily, “FUCK. OFF” was her hilarious response.

“Quit reminding me of that” José said, in a reprimanding tone “They wanted the best” he added for effect.

The women laughed, “Where you going to next then José? How about Germany?” Cassie pried.

“Can’t tell you that” he said, then paused “I don’t even know myself, Lisbon is being too good to me at the minute”  
Vida eyed him, she could eye him for hours, days probably “You’ll have to visit once we’re done here” she said to Cassie, “Come and see how basic things are compared to Manchester, not a single milk frother in sight” 

“Sounds heavenly” Cassie said before standing up and making a move, “See you at 7.30am sharp, don’t be late….” she teased. 

Vida saw her out and returned to the lounge where José was stood, his intensity and handsomeness making her catch her breath, “You OK?” she asked, a little high pitched. 

He nodded and motioned that she move closer, he opened his arms and bent down to kiss her lips, gently, lightly, “What do you want to do first hmm?…..” he said deeply, mouth on her jaw and moving up to her ear, “Fuck?” he paused and kissed her open mouth, his tongue teasing for a split second “Or make love?”

To be continued ....


End file.
